Perfection: Birth of a Legend
by DarkIsRising
Summary: Orochimaru desires the perfect body and has just the specimen to make into such a thing. After all, who better to use as a test subject then a demon host?
1. Chapter 1

Sui: I have started yet another story... It is offical. I didn't really want it to hapen, but I have become the guy who has six or seven different stories going at once and updates roughly once a month. This story was taken up as a challenge from dracohalo117.

* * *

Orochimaru had plan. Realistically speaking, Orochimaru had always had plan. He had a plan to be the best when he was in Konoha. He had a plan t become Hokage. He had a plan to learn every jutsu in existence. He had a plan to take revenge on Konoha for not making him Hokage. And now, he had a plan to achieve true immortality.

At first, Orochimaru couldn't believe that there was so many powerful abilities gathered in one place. Hidan was immune to any type of death he could imagine. Kakuzu could steal hearts and gain their elemental affinities and extend his lifespan. Deidara could take any base earthen material and turn it into a mobile explosive. Sasori had taken puppetry to a whole different level and had even turned himself into a living human puppet. Kisame had a seemingly sentient sword that could absorb chakra and transfer it to him. Itachi had the most powerful and developed Sharingan he had ever seen, even having achieved a forbidden level of the doujutsu. Zetsu could travel amazing distances at lightning speeds, be merging into any solid surface. The blue haired woman could control, and even turn into paper at will. But of all these powers, there was one that amazed him the most. The leader of this organization had the Rinnegan, a legendary doujutsu that was believed to be a myth.

_Scene Change_

"Fucking piece of fucking shit, defying Jashin-Sama like that." Hidan cursed as his ritual ended.

"Shut up Hidan, or next time I won't put your head back on your shoulders." Kakuzu groused.

"Now now Hidan, no need to complain too much, don't want to remain without a body do you?" Orochimaru said, patting Hidan on his newly stitched up shoulder.

"Damn it you snake bastard, not on the fucking wounds." Hidan began his rant, not noticing the vial of blood or the vial containing a small black thread slip into Orochimaru's sleeve.

_Scene Change_

"Art is a bang!" Deidara yelled at his puppet wielding partner before wincing at the stinging pain of his wounds.

"No, your 'art' is a mockery. True art lasts through the ages." Sasori argued back calmly.

"Don't worry Deidara, I understand your plight." Orochimaru comforted the blond artist as he removed some bloody bandages.

"Yeah! See, Orochimaru gets it!" Deidara cheered.

_Scene Change_

"Keh, I knew that pathetic excuse of a sword couldn't stand against my Samehada." Kisame boasted.

"True, but you can't say it wasn't a good match." Orochimaru said, pocketing the fragment of Kisame's blade he had managed to chip off during their fight.

"That Kusanagi of yours wouldn't even be able to so much as chip a piece off of Samehada if it were asleep." Kisame rebuked.

"Maybe." Orochimaru agreed with a snake like smile.

_Scene Change_

"The leader demands you return to the base." Konan relayed to the snake like man before her, though she was slightly disturbed by the self-satisfied smile he wore.

"Of course, I'll return at once." Orochimaru bowed slightly before taking off towards Akatsuki's main base, after having pocketed the chakra infused peice of paper he had grabbed during Konan's paper shushin.

_Scene Change_

"Your orders, Leader?"

"You are to accompany Zetsu on a bounty hunting mission. Take down the target and return quickly." The shadowy leader of Akatsuki ordered, unaware that Orochimaru had already gotten a piece of genetic information on him.

'_You really shouldn't give people rings made of your own body and condensed and reenforced with chakra you arrogant child.'_

_Scene Change_

"_I would advise_** you not to touch**_ me again without_** my permission if** _you don't want_** to become mulch.**" Zetsu said in his shifting tone.

"Sorry, I was just trying to be friendly." Orochimaru said contritely.

"_I do not_** want friends.**"

"I will respect your wishes." Orochimaru carefully stashed away the skin sample he had nearly lost a hand for.

_Scene Change_

'_Kukuku, now all I need is a sample from Itachi and Sasori's scrolls on puppetry and human puppetry.'_ Orochimaru plotted, _'But those may be the most difficult to get. Itachi is more paranoid than I am and Sasori's will have to be gathered in the same night as Itachi's so I have time to get away before he realizes his scrolls are gone.'_

Orochimaru slid in and out of the shadows of the base, planning to get his last two pieces that night and leave before anyone realized he was gone.

Slipping into Sasori's room, Orochimaru was grateful that his careful observation had paid off as he knew that even the puppet man had to rest and was unaware of his surroundings during that brief period of time. Orochimaru quickly gathered the scrolls, making no noise as he slunk out of the room, moving towards where he knew Itachi would be.

"What do you want Orochimaru." Itachi droned in the same monotone he always seemed to speak in.

"Just a little night time spar." Orochimaru offered.

"No, now leave me be."

A kunai whizzed by Itachi's head, Itachi having tilted his head just enough for it to miss at the last moment. Itachi stood and turned to face Orochimaru, Sharingan eyes spinning.

"You are betraying the organization." Itachi stated more than asked.

Orochimaru's hand shot forward, a kunai in it's grip, aiming to hit the Uchiha between the eyes. There was a blur of movement as Orochimaru's attack missed and his severed hand fell uselessly to the ground.

"Senei Ta Jashu." Orochimaru called, several large snakes erupting from his sleave.

Itachi easily dispatched the snakes and set off after the fleeing Orochimaru, not noticing the severed hand no longer laying on the ground or the fact that he was now a few hairs lighter.

_Scene Change_

Guard duty was perhaps the most boring job anyone could receive and was often assigned as punishment. Nothing of interest ever happened. Sure, you got to see the occasional prisoner arrive or a shinobi leaving on or returning from a mission, but nothing of true importance ever happened.

These were the thoughts of the Oto shinobi who stood guard at the south entrance of Orochimaru's main base. At least they were until he saw a figure stumbling towards his position.

"Halt! State your Name and business."

"Get me a new body, now!" Orochimaru hissed at the guard, his yellow eyes alight with rage as he hurried towards his room.

"W-which o-o-one S-sir." The Oto shinobi stuttered, realizing his, most likely, fatal mistake.

"Any one! Just bring a body to my room!" Orochimaru stumbled into the darkness of the base, leaving the terrified shinobi to sprint into the base after him to retrieve a new host from the prisoners for him.

* * *

Sui: So.. You like? The little button at the bottom of the page is lonely, please keep my poor friend company and click the sad little review button.


	2. Chapter 2

Sui: Here you go, another chapter of Perfection out for your viewing pleasure. Sorry this took so long, but I have been dealing with some major writers block recently on many of my stories. Also, I still don't own Naruto and if I did, Kabuto-maru would not exsist. Anyway, on to the story.

* * *

"Damn!" Orochimaru yelled.

Orochimaru had been trying to implant Kimimaro's blood line into someone, but so far not a single subject had survived the transfusion. Their bodies rejected the serum and went into cardiac arrest and couldn't be saved.

"Kabuto… Get on the table." Orochimaru ordered a dark glint in his eye.

"B-b-but, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto sputtered, "Why use me when you can have a subject that heals from wounds that would kill even me?"

"What do you mean, Kabuto? No one heals from wounds like you do." Orochimaru hissed angrily at his second in command.

"Not quite Orochimaru-sama. In my time in Konoha, I have seen one such person who has healed fatal wounds in seconds." Kabuto baited, "The Kyuubi jinchurikki is regularly hunted by the civilians and some shinobi and his healing is astounding. If I didn't know better, I would say that it was base cellular reconstruction using the nutrients from the damaged cells and excess nutrients kept in reserve. The Kyuubi will be forced to integrate the DNA into his body or die with Naruto."

Orochimaru thought for a moment on the benefits of having a, supposedly, un-killable test subject and the danger of stealing a jinchurikki from Konoha.

"Fetch him. And if you are wrong, you will be the next specimen on my lab table."

_Scene Change: Konoha_

It was a normal day for the six year old Uzumaki Naruto. Wake up, rummage through garbage to find some breakfast, evade the hateful glares and attacks of the village populace, rummage through more garbage for lunch and so on and so forth. Something that also went normally in this young boy's life is being hunted down by drunks a short while after the sun set, which would result in them beating him until they got bored, when they inevitably caught him. What was not normal, though, is that someone decided to save him this time.

"W-who are y-you?" Naruto asked the silver haired man who had just slit the throats of the drunken men as though he were taking a stroll.

"I am here to take you to my master." Kabuto replied with a calm, even tone as he ran through a few seals and touched his hand to Naruto's forehead, knocking the boy out like a light.

"I'm glad that Orochimaru-sama has the elders and Danzo wrapped around his little finger, or this would have been much more difficult." Kabuto muttered before disappearing in a quick shushin.

_Scene Change Otogakure_

When Naruto first awoke, he was groggy and had no idea where he was. As he came fully awake though, the memories of a silver haired man killing the men attacking him and then knocking him out returned and he took in his surroundings, realizing that he was in a stone cell with a pad of straw in one corner and a set of metal bars taking up one wall, which he quickly realized were to keep him in not someone else out when the same silver haired man as before came to a stop outside his cell.

"Good, you're awake. Do you feel unusual in any way? Do you hurt, are you dizzy or nauseous?"

Naruto being an underfed, under-educated young boy of six who is very confused as to what is currently happening, gave the only response such a boy can offer in the situation.

"Huh?"

Kabuto sighed. "I guess you are as stupid as they said you were. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to check you over."

"Hey! I'm not stupid! What the hell's going on you grey haired freak?" Naruto yelled as he finally managed to gather his wits enough to form a coherent sentence.

Kabuto's eye gave a small twitch. "My hair is silver not grey. Now, do you hurt? Are you dizzy or nauseous?"

"What's the difference between silver and grey?" Naruto asked, ignoring Kabuto's questions as he tilted his head to the side in a vaguely animalistic manner.

"Silver is lighter and slightly closer to white in color. Now answer my questions, I'm not going to ask again." Kabuto said, becoming slightly annoyed with the boy.

"I don't hurt, but what's dizzy and nauseous?" Naruto said, his eyes narrowing as he wisely decided to do what the man who could easily kill him asked.

"Dizzy is when you are unbalanced and everything around you seems to spin. Nauseous is when you feel like vomiting."

"Oh, I'm not dizzy, but what's vomiting?"

"Vomiting is when you throw up anything you have eaten from your mouth. It often leaves a bitter taste in your mouth and hurts your throat."

"I'm not nauseous then either. Where am I?"

After a moment of thinking, Kabuto decided it couldn't hurt to give Naruto a bit of information. "You are currently in the main base of Otogakure, in a cell we use for holding test subjects and prisoners."

"What's Otogakure? Am I a prisoner?"

"Otogakure is a ninja village that was just recently formed and you are more of a test subject then a prisoner. Anyway, I must go report to Orochimaru-sama about your condition. I have to say, I didn't think the fox would do as good a job as it did. The DNA seems to be completely integrated into your body and you are showing no ill effects." With that Kabuto left, leaving Naruto to ponder what he had said.

"I don't like this place; it gives me a bad feeling." Naruto muttered to himself as he stared at the spot Kabuto had stood just moments ago.

_Scene Change: Orochimaru's lab_

"Well, how is he Kabuto?" Orochimaru demanded, eager to hear about the only test subject to have survived the transfusion.

"He is doing fine. He shows no negative side effects and seems to be completely healthy, but we won't be sure just how well it went until we have him try to use Kimimaro's bloodline, but it seems likely that it will work without a problem. The only problem I can see is that he seems to be somewhat uneducated and will need extensive remedial lessons before we can begin properly training him" Kabuto delivered his report calmly, despite his apprehension.

"Take him to training room 14 and make sure it's cleared out beforehand. I will be there once I finish this stage of this project and will bring Kimimaro along with me to teach the boy how to use the bloodline to ensure that everything is working properly. If it works, we will give him several months for his body to adapt and for you to give him those remedial classes you suggested before we inject him with another serum."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said as he left to do his leader's bidding.

_Scene Change: Training ground 14: Otogakure_

"This is the child?" Kimimaro asked as he caught sight of the short, emaciated form of Naruto.

"He was severely malnourished when I took him. Something that I have made sure to begin correcting through the implementation of a proper diet." Kabuto said.

Naruto looked at the two newcomers, not liking them already.

"Who are you?"

"I am Orochimaru, one of the Sannin and leader of Otogakure. This is one of my shinobi, Kimimaro. Kimimaro wields the Shikotsumyaku bloodline that alllows him to manipulate his bones, even allowing him to pull out bones and rapidly regrow them. I have given you this bloodline and have brought him to teach you how to use it to make sure nothing went wrong." Orochimaru explained, explaining in as simple terms as a renowned genious with no skill in teaching could.

"So this guy has some bloodline that lets him mess with his bones and now I have it and he's going to teach me how to use it?" Naruto asked to be sure he understood the situation.

"Exactly." Kimimaro spoke. "First, I am going to have to teach you how to acess your chakra, the basic energy ninja use to use ninjutsu, genjutsu, and sometimes special types of taijutsu. To acess your chakra, you must feel inside yourself. Your chakra pool is located in your stomach and all you have to do to start it flowing through your body is pull it into the rest of your body. If you do this properly, you should feel stronger and feel as though you have more energy. After that, I will begin teaching you how to manipulate and regrow bones to ensure that the Shikotsumyaku is working properly."

Naruto nodded, deciding now was not a time for questions and tried to do as Kimimaro instructed. The key word here is tried. Naruto certainly felt a pool of power in his belly he head never noticed before, but when he tried to pull it out, everything went downhill. Chakra exploded off Naruto's form, creating a aura of blue energy that whiped about as though each tendril and piece had a life of it's own. After a few moments, the chakra died down, leaving Naruto slightly drained.

"That is certainly interesting. Little Naruto seems to have much more chakra then many shinobi three times his age do. It is quite likely due to the Kyuubi's influence." Kabuto commented as he mentally added chakra control exercises to the list of things to teach Naruto.

"What do you mean the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi is dead, right?" Naruto asked.

"Kukuku. Those fools really didn't tell you Naruto-kun? I suppose I can explain it to you then. The biju, such as the Kyuubi, are no more than large masses of chakra that have minds, Naruto-kun. They can't be killed, only locked away. Now a biju as powerful as the Kyuubi can only be sealed in one object, a human child. You, Naruto-kun, were chosen as the container of the Kyuubi. You can think of it this way. You are a cup and the Kyuubi is water. The Kyuubi was put in you, the cup, so you are now it's contianer."

"W-what?" Naruto said, shaken at what he had just been told. "T-that's not possible. Everyone always said that the Kyuubi was dead, but… That would explain why everyone hates me, why they try to hurt me." Naruto was muttering by the time he finished.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, that is why the people of Konoha hate you ard try to hurt you. That is also exactly why you are useful to me. You see, due to the Kyuubi, you have the ability to heal from wounds that would kill most anyone else. Because of this, you are the perfect subject for bloodline transfusions. I inject the serum into you and the Kyuubi either integrates the bloodline into your body, or you both die. Because of this, you are the perfect body for me." Orochimaru said.

"B-body?"

"Yes. You see, I desire immortatilty and have developed a jutsu to achieve just that in a limited compacity. However, I have to swtich bodies every three years because they keep breaking down. With you, I can create a body that will never break down, will never die of illness or old age, can't be killed, and has some of the most powerful abilites to ever exsist. Once I am finnished modifiying your body, I will use my jutsu to transfer my soul into your body and take over and use it to accomplish all of my other goals." Orochimaru explained as though he was taking about the weather.

"Now, to use the Shikotsumyaku, you must chanel chakra to your bones and then move the chakra as you wish the bones to while you will the bones to move with the chakra. If done correctly, the bones will follow the chakra." Kimimaro instructed.

Naruto did as he was told mechanically, thinking over what he had been told. It seemed just too far out there, too unbelivable to be real. But the way Orochimaru explained everything, the reason the villagers hated him was just too serious and made too much sense for him to be lying. After coming to this conclusion, Naruto decided to do something he had never even thought about while in Konoha.

'_I've got to escape.'_

_

* * *

_

Sui: Do you like? The review button is still very lonely. Please keep my friend company. :)

Now to the review anwser section.

PuppetMaster55: Sorry that the last chapter seemed a little rushed, but I did write the previous chapter in only about 15 minutes, plus an extra 10 for editing and spellchecking. Don't worry though, the chapters will slow down a bit now and will slow down a bit more after Naruto makes his escape.

To everyone else who reviewed: I thank you for taking the time to review and for the encouragement.

The review button would like to have a word with you before you leave this page.


	3. Chapter 3

Sui: Ok, here's the next chapter. I hope you like this one and sorry that it's shorter than the previous one, but I really couldn't figure out a way to extend it without another time skip and I couldn't figure out a way to do that well. As for the idea of adding Jugo's DNA to Naruto in oder to stabalize his body, that idea doesn't belong to me. That particular piece belongs to Thanathos. Also, the idea to turn Muzai, who is inspired by another author's character, into a living puppet in an attempt to get Naruto the Mangekyou belongs to Arynia.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, they wouldn't be able to kill the undead Kabuto summoned by playing on their emotions.

* * *

Naruto strolled down the stone pathway as he returned to his cell from his daily training. It had been nearly three years and five, including the Shikotsumyaku, new abilites. So far he had also gained the immuity to death that Orochimaru prized so dearly, the black threads from a man Orochimaru idenified as Kakuzu, a blade made of scales that absorbed chakra that he was only alowed to use during training and that was taken away, carfully so as not to be harmed by the blades self-defence mechanism, afterwards and a doujutsu known as the sharingan. He had initially spent most of the day reciving lessons from Kabuto or a random Oto shinobi if Kabuto wasn't available. After Kabuto deemed him knowledgeable enough to begin training, he spent two thirds of his waking day training and the remainder split between free time and more lessons for more advanced topics. The far too jaded nine year old was snapped from his musings by the sound of a child sobbing. Normally, this didn't disturb him, crying children being a normal occurance in the hidden base, but the odd keening wail grated slightly on his nerves, reminding him of his own weakness from what seemed like so long ago. Taking a turn towards the sound rather than his cell, the guards escorting him not even batting an eyelash at the change, Naruto briskly moved to find the source.

Stopping in front of a cell that held a small girl he estimated to be roughly three years younger than himself, Naruto spoke.

"What's wrong with you?"

The girls head snapped up so quickly that Naruto was wondering weather or not she was suffering from whiplash before she spoke in a shaky voice.

"W-who are y-you?"

"Name's Uzumaki Naruto."

"W-what are you d-doing h-here?"

"I'm one of Orochimaru's experiment subjects. I was returning to my cell, escorted by some of Oro's lakeys when I heard you. Why are you crying?" Naruto said, getsuring to the guards as he mentioned them.

"I-I d-don't want to b-be h-here. I w-want m-my p-p-parents!" The child burst into tears at the end of her sentence.

Naruto tilted his head to the side before sighing exasperatedly and holding out his hand, black threads pushing their way out from under his skin and formed themselves into the rough shape of a doll. Naruto detached the doll from the rest of his threads and held it out to the little girl.

"Here, take this, and stop that crying." Naruto said gruffly.

The girl sniffed as she took the roughly shaped doll and hugged it to her chest.

"T-thank y-you." She said before giving him a watery smile, trying to stop crying as he had asked.

"Whatever, just try not to cry so much." Naruto mumbled as he walked away.

"My name's Muzai, by the way. Thanks again, Nii-chan!" The now identified Muzai called.

_Scene Change_

"You seem to have made a friend, Naruto-kun." Kabuto commented as he directed Naruto through his exercises.

"Huh? Oh, you mean that Muzai girl. I just wanted her to stop crying, it was getting on my nerves." Naruto said.

"None-the-less, Orochimaru-sama has decided that she will be moved into your cell with you and shall even train some with you. Oroshimaru-sama belives that it could be quite beneficial in the end." Kabuto said.

Naruto sighed heavily. "I don't really have a choice anyway, do I?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

"No, not really. Now, it is time for you to begin your chakra control exercises. Tomorrow, you will be undergoing another transfusion."

_The next day._

"The serum is prepared, Orochimaru-sama. All we need now is your signal and we can begin the transfusion." Kabuto reported.

"Very well, begin."

"Transfusion begun. Vitals are stable. Systems are running at normal for a transfusion. Wait! His heartrate just skyrocketed! His blood preasure is nearing dangerous levels and blood glucose levels are dropping dangerously low!"

"What's going on Kabuto?" Orochimaru demanded.

"I don't know. This shouldn't be happening. Wait. His body has stabilized for the moment, but his vitals are still at dangerous levels. I've taken a tissue sample for analysis." Kabuto said, putting the sample in a test tube and moving away from Naruto towards the more lab-like part of the room. "It's entirely possible that the mixing of blood lines is having a negative effect, but I won't be able to tell for sure until I can examine the tissue sample I took after he stabilized." Kabuto said, sitting at a worktable with pre-prepared equiptment for just such an occasion.

_Several Hours Later__: Orochimaru's office_

"I belive I've found the problem Orochimaru-sama. It is, as I suspected, the mixing of blood lines doing the damage. The black threads and paper body DNA are conflicting with eachother and causing his body to suffer from a dangerous imbalance. I belive I have also found a way to circumvent that problem. Jugo's DNA has an amazing pliablity, able to change and warp without problem. If we inject him with a serum of Jugo's DNA, then we should be able to fix the problem, allowing his DNA to be manipulated far more easily than a normal person. I've already got the process started and the serum will be done in the time it takes to get back to the lab" Kabuto reported.

"Very good, Kabuto. I expect a status report as soon as possible." Orochimaru replied before returning to his accursed paperwork.

_Scene Change_

"Ugh." Naruto groaned as he came to. "I feel like shit. What the hell did they do this time?"

"Nii-chan!" A childish voice called from beside the bed he was laying on.

"Quiet down, Muzai." Naruto said, moving his arm to cover his eyes as he cracked them open.

"Sorry, Nii-chan." Muzai replied in a more subdued tone.

"How long have I been out?" Naruto paused for a moment. "Right, stupid question, no clock."

"Oh, I guess they moved you too."

"What do you mean moved me to?" Naruto said as he sat up and observed his surroundings.

Naruto was slightly shocked at his suddnely much more plush surroundings. They were in a well funished, if slightly spartan, room. There were two beds, one of which Naruto was currently laying on, both with sheets and pillows already on the beds, a table with a relatively comfortable looking couch in front of it and a desk in one corner with a digital clock sitting in the back right corner of the desk.

"Huh, I guess they decided that my tiny cell wasn't enough for two people. Still, this is more than I expected when I figured that they would move me." Naruto said, more to himself than Muzai.

"What?"

"Oh, yeah. Kabuto told me that they would be moving us into the same cell. I figured that they might move me so that we could have enough room considering my cell before was a five foot by four foot affair before."

"Of course we moved you, Naruto-kun. We couldn't have you and Muzai-chan getting cramped in that tiny cell you use to live in, could we?" Kabuto said as he silently closed the door behind himself. "You know the proceedure. Any pain, dizzyness, nausa?"

"I feel like I was trampled by a herd of bulls, but other than that, I feel fine."

"Very well. I will have to do another medical scan then to ensure your body is adapting properly." Kabuto said, running through hand seals as he moved to sit on the edge of Naruto's bed. "Ok, vitals seem normal. You don't seem to be under any stress. I would suggest you get some rest. You have tomorrow off to allow your body to heal and adjust before we begin training your new blood line."

"What did you add this time?" Naruto asked before Kabuto had a chance to get up.

Kabuto pulled a piece of paper from his ninja pouch and held it out to Naruto. "Chanel some chakra into this and move the chakra as you will the paper to move with it."

Naruto did as he was asked and was amazed to see that the paper floated into the air and followed his chakra, twisting and contorting to his chakra and will.

"We call it the paper body blood line. It belonged to one of Orochimaru-Sama's former associates and allowed her to turn into and manipulate paper." Kabuto explained. "Though we figured that the movement of the paper would work similarly to any blood line that manipulates elements or solid matter, we have no idea how she managed to turn into paper. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to report your good health to Orochimaru-Sama."

_Scene Change_

"How is he doing, Kabuto?" Orochimaru eagerly questioned the the status of his body in the making.

"His body shows signs of damage and is still slightly unbalanced, but is healing and returning to normal rapidly. I gave him a day off to rest to ensure his body doesn't suffer any unecessary damage before we are sure it has fully adapted and he will begin training again, with Muzai-chan at his side, the day after tommorow." Kabuto reported.

"Very well. I have some business to attend to and won't be able to be in the base for almost a year. You will begin training him in puppetry techniques after the six month adjustment period is up and, if I'm not back within a year, you will give him Deidara's powers and begin his training in those. Before you give him Deidara's powers though, remember to foster a relationship between Naruto-kun and the Muzai girl before having him go through the proceedure for turning her into a living puppet, after all, I want the Mangekyou. Even with the skill he will have with building puppets, especially human puppets, he shouldn't have enough skill to ensure her survival. If she does, by some miracle, survive, don't kill her. Naruto-kun will be suspicious if she dies only after he leaves the room."

"Yes, Orochimaru-Sama." Kabuto bowed and left the room.

* * *

Sui: I really don't have much to say. Naruto's time with Orochimaru is coming near it's end though. Just as a forewarning, the graduation age for the academy has been pushed back so they will graduate at about 15. Now on to the review answering part of the AN.

XBlack ReaperX: As for Naruto's appearence, he won't get any third eye or anthing like that. The most notable changes will be his eyes, which will indeed have a merged version of the Rinnegan and Sharingan, and hair, which, though I haven't mentioned it yet, gets some of the color of the people's DNA he's getting. As for the pairing, sorry but no harem. I don't write harems, though I have nothing against them. I won't tell anyone who Naruto is going to be paired with yet and intend to set it up so Naruto could be end up with any of several girls.

As for everyone who's review I didn't respond too, as always, I am grateful for your support and reviews.


End file.
